User talk:RAN1/Archive 1
Welcome to Wikitroid! RAN1, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 14:07, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Welcoming users Hey, the W template already puts your name in, your probably just not doing it right. To welcome a new user, you have to do this: . The four tildes will add in your name. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 21:51, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Concerning the ice beam edit, the information I deleted was inaccurate and useless. Onion pistol 04:40, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, but please do not use the "W" template to welcome new users. It is fixed in a manner that an administrator is meant to use. Feel free to welcome them in a simpler form, such as a simple friendly welcome! Just, please don't use the template. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:04, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Err…Sorry about that… RA 1 00:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I quote Fastlizard4 from User talk:DoomZero: "Welcoming new users is by no means an admin-only job." (he meant the template) Fastlizard approved of it, why don't you Piratehunter? And I don't really see how it's made for just admins. I used it for a long time and never got scolded for it before I became an admin. Don't be sorry, RAN1. It's quite alright. [[User:The Exterminator|'''''The Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 00:14, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::To say the least, "?" I was a tad confused anyways, so I'm not that surprised that it wasn't admin-only. RA 1 00:21, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Can't quite remember where, but I distinctly remember a high-stake-type impasse over the matter of the template not being "written" in a way befitting for users to use. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:27, January 3, 2010 (UTC) SORRY I'm really sorry I didn't read your recent message to me properly as I didn't understand it before I deleted my old post on the page Talk: Delano 7. I thought that was inappropriate and deleted it, but I forgot you wanted it for archival purposes. Please forgive me. TantrumDog 23:56, January 5, 2010 (UTC) TantrumDog :TantrumDog, please sign your comments normally by adding no more than ~~~~. The best thing to do in such a case is to simply re-add the content by using the "History" link at the top of each page. You can find the content, then copy and paste it so that it's back in its place. RA 1 01:21, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Templates Here is where I'll make a section for template problem reports. I have one. It's the various templates on the Metroid Prime page (i.e. endings and unlockables). --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']] 22:06, January 7, 2010 (UTC)